


Getting lost (and finding each other instead)

by rokeat



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokeat/pseuds/rokeat
Summary: After a disastrous skiing trip, the gang is forced to spend the night in an isolated cabin while waiting for help to arrive. Sam seems very keen on taking care of injured Blaine, and when they fall asleep in each other's arms, things will definitely change between them. FLUFFY BLAM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is probably the most stupid OS I've ever written, and that is saying something! Thanks to kaitlia777 and knuddles for giving me two little prompts that I combined to write this... nonsense. Sorry about it being late for Christmas! Hope you like it :)

“Let’s get him on the couch, boys”

Blaine sighed as his friends practically carried him to the couch in the middle of the cabin under Sam’s orders, hating himself for causing them so much trouble. How could be so clumsy? It was the first time all of them had decided to go skiing together, and it had to be him the one to ruin the whole vacation by twisting his ankle in the most stupid way, forcing the boys to take turns letting Blaine put his arms around their shoulders for support so he wouldn’t have to rest his injured limb on the floor.

“Stop thinking so much” Sam told him in a joking tone while playfully pinching his cheek in an attempt of stopping him from having so many negative emotions. “There’s smoke coming out of your head”

“I’m just…”

“So sorry, yeah, you said that like a thousand times” Ryder interrupted him, not wanting to hear his friend apologizing again. After all, it could have happened to anybody, right? “We just don’t think you have anything to apologize for”

“You guys are amazing” Blaine said to all his friends, though his gaze rested more time on good old Sam, who had refused to move from his side since his stupid accident and hadn’t relented to taking turns on half carrying Blaine down the mountain, so he was always there as the others changed their place every now and then at Blaine’s other side.

It all had started as a great idea: since Artie was away for the Christmas holidays, visiting his father in Boston, the group had decided on doing something they wouldn’t usually be able to do with Artie, and that was a one-day skiing trip –since they could only go on the 24th and they needed to be home for Christmas–.  So they all grabbed their equipment and fit it in three cars –Blaine’s, Sugar’s and Unique’s– at the first ray of light and drove all the way to Mad River Mountain, the biggest ski resort in Ohio.

Since all of them had skied before, they went directly to the highest and most difficult areas, believing themselves too great for the easier and slower ones. And it had been great for most of the day, they were having so much fun they had even forgotten to eat any meals. But as the time to go down and go back to their cars so they could be home for Christmas Eve’s dinners at their homes was getting close, they decided to go all the way up again for one last dive. And they had been careless enough to go off-track for some extra excitement and that’s when tragedy happened.

Unfortunately, not even his trained skills could keep Blaine from tripping over the snow-covered roots of an ancient tree, making him fall and hit the tree in a pretty scary way that made his friends’ hearts skip a beat. Sam ran to him as quickly as he could, his heart in his throat thinking he might have been gravely injured, and he could have cried with relief when he saw that Blaine was conscious and lucid, and the only injures he had gotten was a nice cut on his forehead and a badly sprained ankle.

Sam’s relief, though, was short-lived when he discovered the situation they were in: they were off-track and it was pretty late, so there was no one around to help them make all the way down the mountain with an injured man. And the snow that had been falling for a while now was getting heavier and heavier with each passing moment.

While trying to make Blaine stop apologizing for being such a burden, Sam took control of the situation and grabbed Blaine’s arm to throw it around his shoulders, gesturing for Joe to do the same at Blaine’s other side. And then, very slowly, they started their descent.

Soon it became obvious they weren’t going to make it: their pace was terribly slow, it was already dark, the storm was in full rage and their phones couldn’t get a signal to alert the resort, or even the authorities, of their situation. And they were getting really worried until Brittany distinguished what looked like a mountain hut in the distance, in which they could take shelter until the storm passed.

And that was how they had gotten there.

“Do any of you have signals in your phones here?” Marley asked while checking on her own cellular.

“Not me” Sam answered, smiling at Blaine as he threw a blanket over his injured friend’s shoulders, knowing how sensible to the cold Blaine usually was, so he was probably feeling the cold more than anyone, being injured as he was.

“Me neither” Blaine added, smiling gratefully at his worrier of a best friend, who seemed to be even more attentive with him than ever. “I don’t think any of us will have”

“It seems like we are not going anywhere for the moment, guys” Kitty calmly said to the rest, trying to sound reassuring and not as scared as she felt. “We better make ourselves comfortable”

“If only there was a way to let our parents know we’re ok… Well, mostly” Tina lamented, looking worryingly at Blaine. “They are going to get worried sick when we don’t make it home tonight”

“I know, guys, I’m so…” Blaine tried to apologize, but Unique’s slap on the back of his neck interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“Because I can’t deal with your guilt any longer!” Unique pretested, faking to be deeply annoyed until everyone broke into laughter –except for Blaine, of course, which made Unique soften her tone. “Look, Blainers, it could have happened to any of us, we are not blaming you”

“Especially considering you were the only one who tried to convince us it was dangerous to go off-track” Jake added, remembering how Blaine had been the one showing some sense, even if he had let himself be convinced in the end.

“We could have tried to go on a bit more, there was no need to stop…” Blaine insisted, feeling bad they were stranded there because of his injury, but Sam didn’t even want to hear of it.

“With the pain we could so obviously see in your face even if you were trying to hide it? No way” he retorted, leaving no room for argument.

“And it was dangerous to continue in the dark” Ryder added.

“It’s not even that big a deal” Sam added, sitting down next to his best friend to put an arm around his shoulders in a comforting half-embrace. “We just have to spend the night here until the storm stops and the sun goes up again. We’ll be ok if we start a fire to keep us warm”

Everyone seemed to take Sam’s words as an order and started moving around the cabin, looking for wood to use in the fireplace, blankets to cover them up and even something to eat, with a bit of luck. Marley gave them the little first-aid kit she had found, and Sam lost no time in making sure Blaine would be alright as the others worked around them.

“I’m going to clean the gash on your forehead” Sam announced as he wetted some gauze with alcohol. “It doesn’t seem too deep but we don’t want it to become infected, do we?”

“I’m alright” Blaine protested as he tried to move away from Sam’s reach, wanting to play tough so Sam wouldn’t worry more than necessary, but of course his friend was much more stubborn than that.

“Then I’m going to make sure you remain that way” Sam casually answered as he gently grabbed Blaine’s chin between his fingers to make sure he would stay put. “It’s going to sting a little, I’m afraid”

Blaine winced in spite of himself as the gauze made contact with his injured skin, regretting it immediately after seeing the guilt in Sam’s eyes for causing him more pain.

“I’m sorry, bro” Sam said as he hurried to clean the wound as quickly as possible, not wanting to prolong the moment more than necessary. “But we’ve got to make sure there is no dirt in the wound”

“It’s ok” Blaine replied, trying not to show any discomfort again for Sam’s sake.

“That’s it” Sam said after a while, his eyes closely inspecting Blaine’s wound. “There, you look as pretty as ever”

“Thanks” Blaine answered, blushing at Sam’s inappropriate but oh so sweet appraisal, blushing even more when he realized it had sounded as if he was thanking him for his flattery instead of his attentions, so he hurried to fix it. “For taking care of me”

“I will always take care of you, Blainey” Sam replied in the sweetest tone ever, and Blaine thought he was going to die when the blond rested a kiss on his cheek as if it wasn’t that big a deal –and yeah, he was probably only trying to comfort him, but still… “I’m going outside for a second to grab some snow so we can wrap it around your ankle. Hopefully it will reduce the swelling.

“Ok” Blaine answered stupidly, unable to articulate any more words after Sam’s affections.

But how could he, when he had been madly in love with Sam for some time now and his best friend sometimes didn’t seem to know the limits of said friendship? Of course Sam simply was the sweetest person ever and Blaine didn’t read more than that in his attentive actions. But gosh, it was hard enough repressing his feelings, he didn’t need for Sam to make it even more difficult with his ridiculous perfection!

“May I?” Blaine was brought back from his reverie at Sam’s sudden presence at his side again, when he hadn’t even noticed him coming back.

“What?” Blaine stupidly asked, as he had no idea of what Sam was asking of him.

“I asked you if I should take care of your ankle” Sam explained but this time he didn’t even wait for an answer before sitting back down next to Blaine and carefully lifting the latter’s leg to rest it in his lap.

Blaine tried to keep breathing normally when Sam carefully took off his boot and lifted the leg of his pants, both because of the pain and the feeling of Sam’s touch in his skin. Sam carefully inspected the injured area, even feeling it with his fingers for a better diagnosis, and then he wrapped the cloth full of snow he had brought from outside around Blaine’s ankle with impossibly careful actions.

“I’m sorry for the cold of the snow making you all the more uncomfortable, but I think it’s the best thing to do for your injury” Sam explained, his hand tenderly caressing Blaine’s calf in a reassuring way as a compensation for causing him more discomfort. “Does it hurt?”

“A little” Blaine admitted, which told Sam it must hurt pretty badly if Blaine was admitting it.

“I hate that we don’t have any painkillers to give you” Sam lamented, seeming genuinely upset at the idea of Blaine suffering all through the night. “You’re not moving from that couch until we leave, you hear me?”

“Ok” Blaine quickly answered at Sam’s stern demand, but he couldn’t help but to smile at how sweet it was of him to care about him so much.

They remained like that for a while, with Blaine’s leg still on Sam’s lap without either one of them even realizing it, just taking comfort in their easy conversation and each other’s presence. Because yes, even if they were trying to remain calm, it was a bit scary to be trapped in there, in a storm, with Blaine being injured and without anyone else knowing about their whereabouts. And, on top of everything, it was Christmas Eve. It was not fair!

“Hey, guys!” Jake yelled excitedly. “I found a shortwave radio station! Maybe we can contact someone!”

“Does it work?” Sugar asked as she ran next to Jake.

“Let’s try”

Everybody held their breaths as Jake turned it on and started asking for help. Fortunately, they only needed to wait a few seconds until they got an answer.

“We can hear you” a voice spoke through the radio, eliciting quite a few cheers around it. “Who are you?”

“We are lost in Mad River Mountain, we couldn’t make it down before the storm hit and we took shelter in a cabin, where we found this radio” Jake explained, hoping that would be enough to get those people into action.

“You’re talking with the mountain resort” the man at the other side of the conversation replied. “Unfortunately, we can’t possibly start a rescue operation in this weather”

Everyone’s hope faltered at that, as it didn’t seem they were going to get any help that night. Blaine lowered his head, fear and guilt taking their toll on the boy, but Sam lifted it back with a finger under his chin and smiled reassuringly at him.

“How many of you are there? Are there any injured?” the voice asked.

“There are eleven of us, and one of us is injured” Jake explained as all gazes turned to Blaine, making him blush again, even more when Sam winked at him as if to tell him everything was alright.

“Seriously injured?”

“A badly sprained ankle”

“Well, I’m afraid you’re going to have to stay there until the morning, even more if the storm is still going by then” the man explained, and it was so easy for him to sense the general disappointment that he quickly try to reassure them. “But you’re safe there, that cabin is there precisely for situations like that, and you have everything you need: blankets, canned food and a first-aid kid. Just make sure to get a fire going, keep the injured foot of your friend still and elevated and we’ll get to you as soon as we can”

“Can you at least call out families to let them know we’re okay, please?” Brittany intervened, taking the radio from Jake’s hand. “They must be worried sick”

“Of course” the man quickly agreed as a compensation for not being able to help any sooner. “Just tell me your names and phone numbers and we’ll call them immediately”

 

A bit calmer now that someone knew about their whereabouts and their families had been alerted, they got some food ready for themselves, got the fire going and sat down around the fireplace for heat and some reassuring company. They talked, joked and played games, and even Blaine started feeling better after a while, forgetting about his guilt for the sake of everybody. He was feeling so comfortable and warm that he didn’t even notice he was resting more and more against Sam’s chest since the latter had thrown his arm around his shoulders, and since no one commented in their positions or even seemed too surprised about it, neither Blaine or Sam felt the need to move.

When most of them began feeling sleepy, they accommodated in the other couch and armrests, or even inflated some of the mattresses they found. Of course it never crossed anyone’s mind to move Blaine from the main couch, considering he was injured and, by then, asleep in Sam’s arms, the exhausting day having taken its toll on him. Everyone looked fondly at him, peacefully sleeping on Sam’s chest, and Sam only smiled gratefully at them before completely laying down on the couch himself –careful so as not to jostle and awake the other boy–. He tenderly accommodated his friend more closely to him until he felt they would both be comfortable –the idea of moving to another mattress never even crossing his mind– and then he put his arms around him in a tight embrace, realizing how good it made him feel to be under Blaine’s weight and warmth and how good and suddenly exciting it felt to protect him like that. And with a gentle kiss to Blaine’s forehead, he closed his eyes and slept.

**********

And they were laying in that same exact position when Same woke up again a few hours later, except that at some point during the night Blaine had completely buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, and was now deliciously tickling him with his breath. It made Sam feel warm inside, and suddenly there seemed to be a hundred butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It instantly put a smile in his face and made his hand move to the back of Blaine’s head so he could curiously move his fingers through his gel-free and soft hair and entwine them around his adorable curls, something he had always wanted to do before –though it had always been out of curiosity about how would they feel, while now a different force seemed to guide his hand to caress Blaine’s head in an almost too-intimate way.

Sam noticed Blaine’s arm was keeping a tight grip around his waist, as if he was trying to keep him from escaping, even though that would be like the last thing on his mind. And one of Blaine’s legs was comfortably entwined between both of his so comfortably it didn’t even feel real. Okay, he and Blaine usually went further than what could be considered the usual relationship between two friends, but that was a tat too much. The way they were sleeping together was so trusty and comfortable it felt as if they had been doing it after years of relationship. And, far from feeling awkward about it, Sam only wished that moment would never end.

Unfortunately, his massaging on Blaine’s scalp was enough for the light sleeper to wake up in confusion. Obviously still under the effects of sleep, Sam watched with a fond smile as his friend sighed and snuggled even more closely under his chin, as if he never wanted to leave that heaven. And it warmed Sam’s heart to no extent to know he was not the only one having those strange –and wonderful– feelings.

“Morning, B” he whispered, suddenly desperate to hear his voice.

“Morning, Sammy” Blaine answered in an adorable and slurred way that made Sam’s knees go weak with affection even if he was laying down, before Blaine’s eyes suddenly opened wide and he tried to disentangle from their mess of limbs. “Oh, gosh, Sam, I’m so sorry!”

“Sorry for what?” Sam asked in confusion when Blaine tried to run away, so he rushed to reinforce his grip on him to make sure he wouldn’t move –he was still injured, after all. “Hey, where do you think are going?”

“I don’t know” Blaine answered, blushing furiously even if he stopped fighting when he only managed to lift his head from Sam’s chest.

“You are not supposed to walk on that leg, remember?” Sam reminded him in a stern voice that made Blaine nod in spite of himself.

The frightened and ashamed look in Blaine’s eyes immediately told Sam he was still half asleep and more than a little confused –he probably had forgotten where they were and why, so Sam used the arms he was still keeping around him and pulled him to his chest again in a sweet and reassuring embrace.

“Relax, B. Everything is fine” Sam said in his warmest and most comforting tone, surprised and worried to feel Blaine’s heart beating through their touching chests. “Your heart is beating like crazy, you ok?”

“Yeah, I just… got scared when I woke up for a moment” Blaine admitted, but it was clear he was still feeling uncomfortable by the way his muscles refused to relax under Sam’s arms.

“What were you apologizing for, B?” Sam directly asked, as usual not feeling the need to beat about the bush with his friend.

“For… using you as a pillow” Blaine answered, his blushing intensifying even as he clearly avoided talking about what was really happening –and that was that they were tightly wrapped in each other’s arms.

“You were not. We were just… cuddling” Sam corrected him in his usual casual and no-filter way –he never seems to get embarrassed about anything, did he?

“Ok, that doesn’t make this any easier” Blaine mumbled, afraid of what his friend would think about him now that he had crossed the line of being predatory even if he hadn’t meant to.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Sam pointedly asked.

“No, but… that was inappropriate, and for that I’m sorry” Blaine apologized, although he seemed a bit relieved that Sam didn’t look too upset.

“Inappropriate?”

“Yes. You must have thought I was trying to take advantage of you on your sleep or something”

“What? What the hell, Blaine?” Sam retorted, almost angry at the idea of thinking that of his dear friend. “Why would I think that?”

“Well, I don’t think you were expecting for me to become an octopus when we fell asleep last night”

“So?”

“So I shouldn’t have taken advantage of your friendship and your trust” Blaine mumbled almost inaudibly.

“Taken advantage?” Sam repeated, appalled at the horrible thoughts running inside the other boy’s head.

“Yes”

“Blaine, you realize I was already awake when you woke up and I wasn’t moving away from you, right?”

“I know, but…”

“In fact, you nestled up in my chest when you feel asleep last night and I was still very much awake, and yet I didn’t try to stop it, you know?”

“Did I?”

“And you can feel my arms around you, holding you, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“And who do you think is caressing your hair?”

Blaine’s mouth fell open at that, though no sound came out of it. How hadn’t he realized before that what Sam said was true, and his fingers were still tangled with his curls in the sweetest caress? Could it be true and Sam was enjoying the cuddling as much as Blaine had always dreamt for him to do?

“Do you really think I’m uncomfortable like this?” Sam insisted, holding even more tightly onto his friend while smiling at him in a different way than he usually did.

“You… were cuddling with me… on purpose?” Blaine finally got the courage to ask, looking so innocently at Sam and his eyes sparkling with hope so beautifully that the latter had to remind himself to breathe before he could attempt to speak.

“Obviously” Sam answered with a chuckle, marveling at how adorable his petite friend could be. “I mean I wasn’t expecting it at first, but then it felt as if nothing had ever made more sense than sleeping with my arms around you so I never had any intention of breaking the embrace”

“You really mean it?” Blaine asked, his almost invisible smile as he lifted his head to look at Sam belying how he was starting to believe it –and loving every second of it.

“Cross my heart” Sam answered, feigning to draw an invisible cross over his chest before he thought he was going to die from love when Blaine laughed stupidly at it.

“Ok” Blaine finally relented, his smile only getting wider and incredibly happy as he let his head fall on Sam’s shoulder again, finally allowing his muscles to relax and his hand to return to Sam’s waist in a close embrace.

“You feel so warm and your weight is so comfy… We’ve got to do this more often” Sam joked and once again he was rewarded by a hearty laugh from the other boy that he was forced to shush if they didn’t want for everyone to wake up just yet –which they didn’t want, considering how much they were enjoying their tender moment.

“Sorry” Blaine apologized without too much enthusiasm. “We definitely need to do this more often”

“Let’s start as soon as you’re back on your feet, ok? After I’ve taken you out on a date” Sam suggested, and Blaine thought his heart would never regain its normal pace.

“You really going to ask me on a date?”

“Ok, you gotta stop going into shock every time I do something if we want this to work”

“Alright” Blaine agreed with a sigh at what Sam’s words implied: that he wanted them to try a relationship.

“I know it seems out of the blue, but… I guess we’ve been walking towards… whatever this is for some time now. I just didn’t realize until last night. And not just because of how amazing it felt to sleep next to you, but when I saw you hit that tree, Blaine, and I thought you were seriously injured… I thought I was going to die”

Sam’s voice broke slightly at the end just as the reminder of what could have happened only a few hours ago. It had only been a moment, but the two or three seconds that passed between Blaine hitting that tree and him responding to Sam’s desperate plea had been a nightmare that had shaken Sam quite deeply.

“Sam…” Blaine said, cupping his cheek in a caress, suddenly remembering the panic he had seen in Sam’s eyes at his fall and understanding it now comepletely.

“So yeah, I want to take you on a date, if you’ll let me” Sam answered after clearing his throat as if to make light of the situation, but he gratefully took the hand Blaine still had in his face and entwined their fingers together.

“Of course, Sammy” Blaine replied without hesitation, looking at their joined hands without being able to erase the smile it elicited in his lips. “You don’t even have to ask”

“Although I have to warn you, I’ll be thinking about the promised cuddling during all the dinner” Sam joked, booping Blaine’s noise for better measure.

“Oh, will you?” Blaine asked in a flirtatious tone even if he was still having a hard time believing something like that was happening, but it was indeed happening, so…

“Are you kidding me? Do you have the slightest idea how huggable you are?” Sam continued, only half joking, as he visibly strengthened the embrace as if to reinforce his words. “Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless you give me something else to look forward to” Sam said with a mysterious and mischievous smile.

“Like…”

“Like a kiss”

This time it was Sam the one to blush at his own boldness and his poor attempts of romance, but Blaine seemed to take pity on him and indulged his wish, for once building the courage to do it thanks to the desire he could see in Sam’s eyes before stretching his neck enough to cover Sam’s amazing –and oh so delicious– lips in a kiss, hoping against hope he was not going to wake up from a dream after it. It wasn’t much more than the brush of their lips, innocent and tentative, but it was enough to convince them that it was exactly what they both wanted.

“Like this?” Blaine joked with an impossibly wide smile once they separated.

“Pretty much, yeah” Sam answered, looking so happy it was ridiculous, before gently but decidedly cupping the back of his neck. “Although I think I need a longer demo”

“Ok” Blaine answered with a chuckle and let himself be pulled down again as Sam initiated the kiss this time, deepening slightly and leaving them breathless by the time it was over.

Trying to calm his heart down before it exploded, Blaine gave Sam’s lips a last peck and then rested the side of his face on the blond’s chest, where he had discovered felt the most secure even in the situation they were in. Suddenly it didn’t matter that they were trapped in a storm and that he was injured, because he knew Sam would always make it better for him. And then he looked at the clock in the wall, telling him it was already dawn, which meant…

“Merry Christmas, Sammy” he whispered, his hand moving to trace lazy and irregular patterns on the top of Sam’s chest.

“Merry Christmas, B” Sam immediately answered, his fingers moving irremediably towards Blaine’s curls again, as if somehow they had become addicted to them.

“I’m sorry I ruined your Christmas” Blaine apologized, knowing how important that holiday was for his friend to spend with his family and feeling guilty he had been the cause of him missing it.

“You didn’t” Sam promised him instead. “In fact, I can’t think of a better way to spend my Christmas, you know?” he continued, trying to sound honest and romantic until one of the boys around them let out a big snore that sent them both into giggles. “Well, maybe it would be better with a bit less people around”

Blaine laughed again before resting a loving kiss on Sam’s chest on a rush of emotion for the wonderful boy beneath him –and whom he doubted he could keep calling him just “his best friend” anymore.

“I can’t believe this is happening, Sam” Blaine confessed, knowing he could still share every single thought of his head with him and that he would always understand. “It’s like a dream coming true”

“You mean the world to me, babe” Sam answered gently running his knuckles along Blaine’s cheek. “And I’m going to make the wait worth it”

They fell asleep again for a while more, still on each other’s arms, and they still had to wait a few hours after everyone woke up to be rescued. During that time, Blaine and Sam didn’t tell the others what had transpired between them through the night, though they didn’t try to hide it either, so all the blushes, smiles and tender gestures between them didn’t go unnoticed by the others –though they didn’t know what to think of them, since they had always been very affectionate towards each other anyway, but they could notice something had changed–. They had refrained from saying anything, though, for fear of putting their foot in, and they were convinced that, it something had really happened, they would find out sooner or later. And Blaine and Sam were quite amused at their confusion, so they didn’t do anything to fix it.

Once in the ER, the doctor wrapped Blaine’s ankle strongly while Sam held onto his hand the whole time to “protect” him, even if it didn’t hurt that much but it felt good to know he cared that much, so he refrained to complain. And then Sam drove Blaine’s car back home –for obvious reasons– and every now and then, their hands would meet and their fingers would entwine together in what was becoming an usual gesture between them.

Sam kept his promise and didn’t ask Blaine out on a date until he could walk again –though he obviously visited him every day until then– so he could take him to dinner at Breadsticks and he could show him off as his amazing boyfriend. And well… when he kissed him at the end of their meal right in the middle of the restaurant after helping him into his jacket… let’s say they didn’t need to give a press conference for everybody to know they were dating. Needless to say everybody was very happy for them when they found out and claimed to have seen it coming from the beginning.

And that night, after Sam took Blaine home and the latter asked him to stay, they cuddled as closely as they had done the night at the cabin, unable to stop smiling and kissing every time they so much as they looked at each other. And from then on… it was history.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you follow me on tumblr you already now there are some very hard moments coming ahead for me. I don't know what that will mean for my writing: I might not have any time or energy to write; or I might have a lot of time to kill, I don't know. The thing is if you don't see me in the weeks to come... you know why ;)
> 
> So what did you think about this silly thing?


End file.
